Manly Male Bonding
by SarcasmMyAntidrug
Summary: When Dean decided to get drunk that night, he did not in even the farthest recesses of his mind think that it would be in a karaoke bar that he did so.  Excuse the title, I couldn't think of anything else. Some suggestions would be appreciated.


When Dean decided to get drunk that night, he did not in even the farthest recesses of his mind think that it would be in a karaoke bar that he did so. That's what he got for letting Cas pick the venue he supposed.

Either way, he was definitely on the path to becoming well and totally smashed, and no one had forced him to stand up and sing as of yet, so he wasn't too worried. Sam, on the other hand, had taken to the whole concept rather quickly and was in the middle of a somewhat off-tune rendition of "I Will Survive." Bobby seemed to consider this enough proof that Sam had had more than enough to drink and used the excuse of taking him back to the motel to save his ears from any more assault. Thus, this left Dean and Cas with a booth to themselves and the rest of the night to kill. In a karaoke bar.

Cas, while no where near inebriated yet, had over the course of the evening, let a small, content smile grace his lips. And Dean found he rather liked when Cas smiled. So when Dean stood up and stretched, fully intending on paying their bill and heading out, the quick drop of that smile was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Are we leaving?" Cas asked, and while his voice was simply inquisitive, his eyes were showing regret.

"Uhh… no?" a flicker of that smile passed over Castiel's face and Dean found his more-than-a-little-tipsy-self just couldn't let it leave again, so he came up with the first thing he could think of.

"I was just gonna go… sing. Yeah, you know, it is a karaoke bar, so…." The smile was back even stronger this time and Dean felt his knees go a little weak. So, he felt it was in his best interest to down a bit more liquid-inhibition before actually making due on his word. As he tipped back a couple of the shots still left on the table Cas stood up and made his way to the stereo equipment and flicked through the pages of one of the binders. Dean followed somewhat unsteadily and looked over his shoulder but Castiel turned around to face him before he could see anything.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'd like to join in as well." Said Cas, passing him a mic. Dean blinked in surprise.

"Do you even know the words to any o' those songs?" he questioned. Cas' smile turned into a small smirk, which may or may not have had an even deeper effect on Dean than the smile did.

"I have picked a song I am rather familiar with." Affirmed Cas. Dean shrugged and walked further into centre stage.

"Okay then. Grab a mic I guess." And just then the first notes of "Eye of the Tiger" came over the speakers. Dean looked over to Cas in surprise as a few of the initially-uninterested patrons looked up from their glasses as well. Cas was really smiling now as he met Dean's eyes and Dean couldn't help but grin widely in return. As he brought the mic to his mouth and started to belt out the first lines of the song he swung his arm around Cas' shoulder, pulling him in closer to his side and started tapping his foot.

"_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances._

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to surviiive._

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory._

_Don't lose your grip on the things of the past_

_We must fight just to keep them aliiive._

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeyyyeee of the tigeeeerrrr…"_

Maybe it was the alcohol catching up with him, or maybe the rhythm really did get him but Dean couldn't seem to stop his head from bobbing to the beat. And his grip around Castiel's neck left the angel with little choice but to join him. And while Cas hadn't actually opened his mouth except for the chorus, when he did join in his gravelly timbre sent shivers up Dean's spine as they sang.

"_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry._

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to surviiive._

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeyyyeee of the tigeeeerrrr…_

Dean's last head-bob sent him pitching a little too far forward but Cas caught him around the waist and didn't let go even after Dean was upright again. Not that Dean minded.

"_Rising up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory._

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to surviiiive._

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival._

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night _

_And he's watching us all with the eeeeeeyyyyyeee of the tigeeeerrrr…_

_The eye of the tigeeerrr._

_The eye of the tigeeerrrrrrr_

_The eye of the tigeeerrrrrr_

_The eye of the tigeeerrr."_

As the last lines played out they realized they had some of the more enthusiastic audience members even singing along with them as they finished; breathless, hot, and more than a little excited. They stumbled off the stage, their arms still supporting each other as they made their way outside into the cooler night air.

"So, was the song choice acceptable?" Cas asked as they walked down the street to where their hotel was.

"Are you kidding? That was…I mean… God, I love you man." Dean would probably want to shoot himself in the morning for admitting that, but right now he was drunk and still high off adrenaline and he couldn't be bothered to care.

"And I, you Dean." Stated Cas so seriously, so fondly, that maybe Dean wouldn't have to shoot himself tomorrow after all. Especially not if Cas was going to start smiling like that more often.

* * *

**A/N: yet another twitfic short that I felt like posting up here. Hope you like it, and reviews are -of course- always appreciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
